In general, a trumpet need an AC power wire, a transformer, and USB wires. Moreover, circuit board is installed in a sound box so that the volume of the sound box is small and this it is inconvenient to carry out the trumpet. Moreover, the installation process is complicated and power can not be improved and sound quality is bad. Cost is high. Thereby, the prior art trumpets are not accepted by people and thus not widely used.